


A Mind Like a Forest

by agentvalentina



Series: Mind Like a Forest [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BBC, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentvalentina/pseuds/agentvalentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its like a forest that only I can navigate. Tree after tree. Fact after fact. A forest of facts that intertwine...</p>
<p>An analogy of Sherlock's mind with a forest in the form of a poem. Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mind Like a Forest

Go into my head   
Go ahead  
It won't do you any good  
You'll just get lost  
No one can understand my mind  
Its like a forest that only I can navigate  
Tree after tree  
Fact after fact  
A forest of facts that intertwine  
Connecting all my thoughts into one final story  
You might think its a dark and lonely place   
But I like it that way  
There's nothing I can't solve or survive  
Nothing can get in my way  
I'll just figure a way out

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I came up with after rereading The Hounds of Baskerville and re-watching the Sherlock episode of that thrilling story :]


End file.
